Que devons-nous faire d'un marin ivre ?
by Titesalegosse
Summary: Le Capitaine Hook repêche une naufragée au passé trouble et au caractère bien trempé qui va bouleverser sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, tout le monde ! Cette Fanfic se base sur la saison 2 de Once Upon A Time et contient quelques **spoilers**. Je reprend certains éléments scénaristiques de la dite saison 2, j'en modifie également énormément.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Que devons-nous faire d'un marin ivre ?**

– Un homme à la mer ! s'exclama la vigie alors que la nuit venait juste de tomber.

Le capitaine se pencha par-dessus le bastingage et aperçu au loin une forme flottant sur un reste de radeau.

– Lancez lui une corde, nous allons voir quel poisson nous avons pêché aujourd'hui...

Après s'être suffisamment rapprochés, les matelots remontèrent le corps sur le bateau.

– C'est une femme ! s'écria Smee en se tournant vers son capitaine.

C'était bel et bien une jeune femme trempée et frigorifiée qu'ils avaient repêché. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et de grands yeux verts bien que la nuit ne permettait pas de bien les distinguer.

– Je suis le capitaine Hook, bienvenue à bord du Jolly Roger, se présenta le propriétaire du navire en se fendant d'une révérence.

Avec sa masse de cheveux sombres, ses yeux bleus cernés de noir et sa grande redingote en cuir, le capitaine avait vraiment fier allure.

– Original comme nom, fit remarquer la naufragée en voyant le crochet qu'il portait à la main gauche. Je m'appelle Flora, annonça-t-elle en toussant pour évacuer l'eau qui restait dans ses poumons.

– Eh bien Mademoiselle la perspicace, nous ferions mieux de te trouver des vêtements secs si tu ne veux pas attraper la mort.

Il l'aida à se relever et la conduisit dans sa cabine. Il fouilla dans le placard à la recherche d'habits à lui prêter pendant qu'elle observait la chambre. Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de celle-ci, une table, une commode et un coffre complétaient l'ameublement rudimentaire. Une salle d'eau y était attenante. Hook trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et lui tendit des vêtements de femme qui semblait à sa taille.

– Des vêtements de femme ? Sur un bateau pirate ? s'étonna Flora en les prenant des mains de Hook.

– Je suis un homme plein de surprise, chérie, lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Change-toi avant d'attraper froid, nous discuterons après. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que faisait une jeune femme au milieu de l'océan sur un bout de radeau, s'interrogea-t-il en croisant les bras.

– Puis-je avoir un minimum d'intimité ? rétorqua Flora en le voyant adossé à la porte.

– Est-ce obligé ? demanda-t-il d'un air taquin.

Elle le regarda d'un air exaspéré.

– Très bien, je t'attends sur le pont, concéda-t-il en s'inclinant et en sortant de la chambre.

Flora pu enfin se changer. Elle jeta à terre sa robe désormais inutilisable et enfila les habits qu'il lui avait prêté. Taillés à l'image de la tenue du capitaine mais dans des ton plus rouges, ils lui allaient à la perfection. Elle en profita pour se sécher sommairement les cheveux et les coiffer avec la brosse qu'elle trouva sur la commode.

– Soit cette chambre a accueilli une femme pendant un moment, soit le capitaine a des goûts vraiment très étranges, pensa-t-elle.

Quand elle fut prête, elle se dirigea vers le pont. Elle trouva le capitaine Hook à la barre et s'avança vers lui.

– Cette tenue te va à ravir, mieux que la robe que tu avais en arrivant, elle cachait beaucoup trop de chose à mon goût, annonça-t-il en la détaillant des pieds à la tête.

– Merci, je crois... répondit-elle avec embarras. A qui appartiennent ces vêtements ?

– C'est moi qui pose les questions ici, que faisais-tu au milieu de l'océan sur les restes d'un radeau ?

– Du tricot. A qui appartiennent ces vêtements ? répéta Flora avec insolence.

– Tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau hein, soupira Hook.

– Non, je suis du genre tête de mule, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

– Ils appartenaient à ma compagne, Milah.

– Appartenaient ? Est-elle...

– Morte ? Oui, finit-il à sa place, le visage fermé.

– Oh, j'en suis navrée.

– Moi aussi, mais je connais le responsable et il paiera bientôt pour ce qu'il a fait, répondit le pirate d'un air sinistre.

Il marqua une courte pause, comme perdu dans ses pensées, puis il revint à elle.

– Maintenant à toi. Non, laisse-moi deviner. Au vu de ta robe, tu n'es pas issue d'un milieu populaire. Comtesse, princesse peut-être. Fatiguée de ta morne vie à la cour, tu t'es enfuie sur un radeau de fortune pour vivre l'aventure avec un grand A. Il y a probablement une récompense si on te ramène chez toi, déduisit-il, alléché par l'appât du gain.

– Non ! s'écria-t-elle, paniquée à l'idée de retourner chez elle.

Il se pencha vers elle, presque à la toucher et planta son regard dans le sien.

– Alors parle moi de toi ! lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton dangereusement bas.

Elle détourna le regard et recula d'un pas avant de commencer son récit.

– Duchesse en réalité.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'une duchesse peut bien chercher à fuir ? Sa ribambelle de prétendants ? Les interminables repas et bals que vous devez faire régulièrement ? annonça Hook avec ironie.

– Un beau-père qui me violait depuis des années, rétorqua-t-elle avec férocité.

Troublé par cette réponse, le pirate ne trouva rien à répliquer.

– Mon père est mort il y a près de dix ans. Ma mère, ne pouvant pas assumer la gestion de notre domaine toute seule, se remaria dès l'année suivante. Après leur mariage, mon beau-père venait souvent me rendre "visite", expliqua-t-elle en grimaçant. Elle n'en a jamais rien su.

– Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas enfuie plus tôt ? Pourquoi attendre si longtemps ?

– Je suis restée pour elle. Elle est rapidement tombée malade, je devais prendre soin d'elle. Elle est morte il y a quelques semaines. Je ne supportais pas de rester seule avec lui plus longtemps, alors j'ai construit un radeau et j'ai pris la mer.

– Et tu as atterri sur un bateau pirate, tu n'es pas forcément sortie d'affaire, fit-il remarquer.

– Alors laissez-moi passer la nuit ici et débarquez-moi sur le premier bout de terre que nous croiserons, je me débrouillerai, répondit-elle avec lassitude.

Hook la regarda un moment avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle paraissait si vulnérable et en même temps tellement forte qu'il ne sut quoi penser d'elle.

– Va te reposer dans ma cabine, nous en reparlons demain, déclara-t-il finalement.

– Où allez-vous dormir ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Je me débrouillerais, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. A moins que tu veuille que je te tienne compagnie... proposa-t-il d'un air gourmand.

– Je dormirais mieux seule, merci, esquiva-t-elle en commençant à s'éloigner.

– Et, une dernière chose, la rappela-t-il.

– Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle en faisant volte face.

– Tu es sur un navire de pirate, le vouvoiement est à proscrire.

– Je m'en souviendrai.

Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et la laissa s'éloigner.

Arrivée dans la cabine, Flora se changea sommairement, en ne restant qu'en chemise de corps. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit instantanément, bercée par le roulis du bateau.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, Flora se réveilla en bien meilleure forme. Elle se débarbouilla et s'habilla rapidement puis elle rejoignit le pont. Les matelots étaient déjà en train de s'agiter sur le pont, vaquant à leurs occupations. Comme la veille, le capitaine était à la barre, en train de consulter une carte. Il releva la tête quand il la vit s'approcher. Il paraissait fatigué et étouffa difficilement un bâillement.

– Bien dormi gente dame ? demanda-t-il en guise de bonjour.

– Mieux que vous... que toi apparemment, corrigea-t-elle en se rappelant qu'il ne souhaitait pas être vouvoyer.

– Mon lit me manque. Et cela ne va pas s'arranger de sitôt puisque tu ne veux pas partager, ajouta-t-il en la regardant en coin.

– Pourquoi, pas de sitôt ? Tu n'as qu'à me débarquer, je l'ai déjà dit hier.

– Certes, mais nous sommes loin des côtes, il nous faudra plus d'une semaine pour les atteindre, lui fit-il remarquer en regardant de nouveau sa carte. Et à moins que tu n'ai envie de les rejoindre à la nage, tu vas devoir rester ici quelques temps.

– Je peux te rendre ta cabine, je dormirais en soute, proposa-t-elle.

– Et dormir avec le reste de l'équipage, quelle bonne idée ! Tu es sur un navire de pirates, chérie, à côté d'eux ton beau-père passerait pour un ange.

Flora grimaça en entendant cette comparaison.

– On n'a qu'à lui aménager le débarras au fond du couloir, il est assez grand pour y mettre une couchette, suggéra Smee qui les avait entendu.

Hook y réfléchit quelques instants.

– Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Pour le coup, je ne te tiendrais pas rigueur d'avoir encore une fois écouté une conversation qui ne te regardait pas, Smee, lui lança-t-il en le vrillant du regard. Et puisque c'est ton idée, tu vas t'en charger.

– Bien sûr Capitaine, tout de suite Capitaine, répliqua le matelot en se précipitant à l'intérieur du navire.

– La question est réglée on dirait, annonça-t-il à la jeune femme, la pensant derrière lui.

Ne s'y trouvant pas, il la chercha du regard avant de l'apercevoir en train de grimper au nid-de-pie.

– Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à redescendre quand tu sera coincée là-haut, lui cria-t-il, étonné de la voir grimper avec autant d'agilité.

– Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant un éblouissant sourire.

Il la laissa faire, surpris qu'elle se déplace aussi aisément sur le navire. Bien que le temps se soit éclairci par rapport à la veille, la mer était loin d'être calme et le bateau tanguait fréquemment. Et ces mouvements étaient nettement plus important au point le plus haut du navire. Malgré cette agitation, Flora ne semblait pas avoir de problème d'équilibre et montait rapidement en s'aidant des cordages jusqu'à la vigie. Arrivée tout en haut, elle ne put retenir un cri d'exclamation tant la vue était belle. Elle s'appuya au rebord et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Elle se sentait enfin apaisée après ces derniers jours mouvementés.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle entendit le capitaine l'appeler, sa chambre était prête. Avisant une corde qui reliait la partie basse du mât le plus proche de la barre, elle défit sa ceinture et s'en servit comme d'une tyrolienne. Elle hurla de joie pendant toute la durée de sa descente.

Hook siffla d'admiration pendant qu'elle rattachait sa ceinture.

– Tu as le pied bien marin pour une duchesse, lui fit-il remarquer en s'approchant d'elle. Et je crois que personne n'a jamais fait de tyrolienne sur mon navire.

Flora laissa échapper un petit rire.

– Ce n'est pas banal pour une duchesse n'est-ce pas ? Mon père faisait du commerce maritime et il m'emmenait parfois avec lui quand il faisait la tournée des royaumes. J'ai toujours considéré son bateau comme ma deuxième maison, ajouta-t-elle avec nostalgie. Être de nouveau à bord d'un navire me rappelle de très bons souvenirs.

– Comment est-il mort ? demanda Hook avec une touche de compassion dans la voix.

– Dans une tempête, répondit-elle sans vouloir s'étendre davantage sur le sujet. J'ai cru comprendre que ma chambre était prête.

– Oui, c'est la dernière porte au fond du couloir, juste après ma cabine. Une couchette ainsi qu'un placard contenant quelques affaires y ont été installé.

Elle le remercia et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle chambre.

– Elle est très impressionnante, la petite, pour une dame de la Haute. On dirait qu'elle est née sur un bateau, remarqua Smee admiratif.

– C'est vrai qu'elle ne manque pas de piquant, reconnu son capitaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans incident. Flora attendait avec autant d'impatience que de crainte le moment où elle serait débarquée. Elle se sentait bien sur le navire, elle aidait même à certaines tâches quotidiennes, mais elle ne pouvait pas imposer sa présence ici, sa situation était très claire dès le début, elle devait partir.

Smee observa la jeune femme appuyée au bastingage du coin de l'œil et il remarqua plusieurs matelots faisant de même, certains avec des lueurs lubriques dans les yeux.

– Capitaine, vous devriez peut-être la déclarer votre, proposa le second du capitaine.

Hook déposa la longue-vue qu'il tenait et haussa un sourcil.

– Pour quelles raisons ? Elle débarque dans quelques jours de toute façon.

– C'est vrai, mais il peut arriver n'importer quoi en quelques jours, Capitaine. Elle est la seule femme sur un navire de pirates... Pirates qui n'ont pas vu de femmes depuis plusieurs mois... Vous pourriez lui offrir votre protection avant qu'un matelot ne s'en prenne à elle, répondit Smee.

– Milah était également la seule femme à bord et elle n'a jamais eu de problème avec les matelots, rétorqua le capitaine.

Il reprit sa longue-vue et continua à scruter l'océan, considérant la conversation terminée.

– Mais Milah était votre compagne, Capitaine, aucun matelot ne s'en serait pris à elle, insista son bras droit.

Hook allait lui rappeler de se mêler de ses affaires quand des éclats de voix se firent entendre depuis le pont inférieur.

– Tu dois te sentir bien seule depuis que tu es ici. Billy peut s'occuper de toi si tu veux, lança un des matelots qui s'étaient rapprochés de Flora sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

– Ça ira, merci, lui répondit-elle en se décalant.

– Allez, fait pas ta mijaurée, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Tu crois que j'ai pas vu les soupirs que tu pousses à tout bout de champ, tu as besoin qu'un homme s'occupe de toi, annonça-t-il en lui prenant le bras pour l'attirer vers lui.

Les autres marins s'étaient peu à peu rapprochés et faisait cercle autour d'eux.

– Lâche-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle fermement, les yeux assombris sous le coup de la colère.

– Je ne crois pas, non, rétorqua le matelot d'un ton qui se voulait dangereux.

Flora ne put attendre une seconde de plus. Elle tira brutalement sur son bras pour le déséquilibrer et le lança par-dessus son épaule. Sitôt qu'il fut à terre, elle se jeta sur lui et lui plia le bras dans le dos pour l'immobiliser. Elle sortit le couteau qu'elle avait pris soin de cacher dans sa botte et le lui plaqua sur la carotide.

– Tente de me retoucher encore une fois et je te fais un collier avec tes couilles, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? le menaça-t-elle d'un ton dangereusement bas.

– Pa...Parfaitement, bafouilla Billy sans oser bouger.

La jeune femme se redressa et pointa son couteau sur les autres matelots réunis autour d'eux.

– Des volontaires ? leur lança-t-elle, la voix encore vibrante de colère.

Certains la regardèrent avec admiration, d'autres avec crainte mais aucun n'osa relever son défi.

– Bien, conclut-elle en rangeant son couteau.

Elle bouscula deux matelots sur son chemin et partit à grande enjambée vers l'extrémité de l'avant du bateau.

Hook échangea un regard avec son second.

– Tu te trompes, elle n'a pas besoin de ma protection, le contredit-il avec un soupçon d'admiration dans la voix. Et c'est mieux ainsi.

Toujours bouche bée, Smee mit quelque secondes à répondre.

– Pourquoi cela ?

– Parce qu'elle a gagné le respect des matelots par elle-même. Plus jamais l'un d'eux n'essayera de s'en prendre à elle.

Avec un temps d'hésitation, il reprit :

– Je te laisse la barre, je dois aller féliciter la dame pour son exploit.

Il la trouva à l'avant du bateau à fixer l'horizon.

– Tu te déplaces sur ce navire comme si tu y avais passé ta vie mais en plus tu sais te défendre, je suis impressionné, attaqua-t-il avec ironie.

Elle se tourna vers lui en sursaut, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver à cause du bruit des vagues.

– J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort, répondit-elle un peu embarrassée.

– Je ne pense pas, ils savent ce qui les attend s'ils s'en prennent à toi maintenant, fit-il remarquer en s'installant à côté d'elle. Et cet idiot de Smee qui pensait que tu avais besoin de protection, se moqua-t-il.

– Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que je faisais, j'ai réagi à l'instinct.

Elle serra ses bras contre son corps en frissonnant.

– C'est juste que... depuis mon beau-père, je n'aime pas qu'on me touche, murmura-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais pu me défendre de la sorte face à lui. J'avais beau y mettre toutes mes forces, c'était impossible, il était trop fort pour moi. Et quand je résistais trop à son goût, il me menaçait avec son couteau.

Elle semblait tourmentée par ses souvenirs. Hook voulu poser sa main sur son épaule par sollicitude mais elle se déroba.

– J'apprécie le geste mais je préfère éviter, s'excusa-t-elle.

– Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû, surtout après ce que tu viens de me dire. Et je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver balancé par-dessus bord, répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. De plus, même si tu as gagné le respect des matelots, je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécient que tu t'en prennes à leur capitaine. J'aurais probablement eu à te punir pour cela, ajouta-t-il, mortellement sérieux.

– Je n'avais pas pensé à cela, s'aperçut Flora avec effroi.

Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes.

– Que vas-tu faire une fois à terre ? lui demanda-t-il.

– Je ne sais pas trop. Tacher de repartir à zéro je suppose.

– Tu pourrais rester si tu le veux, lança-t-il nonchalamment.

– Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? s'interrogea-t-elle, étonnée par sa proposition.

– Parce que cela me convient, chérie ! Et on mange mieux depuis que tu es là, ton aide en cuisine est précieuse, répondit-il avec grandiloquence. Plus sérieusement, la plupart des marins sur ce navire sont des repris de justice ou des rebuts de la société. Ils cherchaient tous la même chose, fuir leur passé et recommencer leur vie ailleurs, autrement. Tu as ta place autant qu'un autre ici. Nous sommes tous poussés par la même motivation : la survie.

Flora le regarda droit dans les yeux pour savoir s'il était sérieux. Il semblait vraiment l'être.

– C'est d'accord, répondit-elle enfin. Au moins pour un temps.

– C'est toi qui décide, nous ne te retiendrons pas si tu veux partir. Mais les matelots t'adorent maintenant, ce serait dommage, plaisanta-t-il. Par contre, ne crois pas que tu seras ici en croisière, tu travaillera aussi dur que les autres.

– Marché conclu, dit-elle en tendant la main.

– Ne me parles pas de marché s'il te plaît, cela me met de très mauvaise humeur, rétorqua-t-il sombrement, le visage fermé.

Bien que curieuse de savoir ce qui l'avait fait changer d'humeur aussi rapidement, la jeune femme jugea préférable de ne pas insister.

Le soir même, Billy vint lui présenter ses excuses, qu'elle accepta avec joie.


	4. Chapter 4

La vie suivit son cours sur le Jolly Roger. Flora avait fini par s'y sentir chez elle et les matelots l'avaient comme adoptés. Quoique rustres et mal dégrossis, ils faisaient tout leur possible pour lui être agréable.

Ce jour-là, elle était avec le capitaine qui lui apprenait à se servir d'un sextant quand un éclair déchira le ciel suivit d'un coup de tonnerre assourdissant. Effrayée, Flora se colla inconsciemment à Hook. S'en rendant compte, elle recula aussitôt et s'excusa.

– Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ma belle, tu peux venir te réfugier dans mes bras quand tu le souhaites, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire pervers.

Sa proposition ne la fit pas réagir, trop occupée qu'elle était à scruter le ciel dans l'attente d'un nouveau signe d'orage.

– Après le contact humain, tu crains également les orages ? Moi qui te pensais infaillible, lui murmura-t-il après s'être rapproché d'elle.

– Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être, répondit-elle distraitement, toujours le nez en l'air.

– Ce n'est que beaucoup de bruit et de lumière pour pas grand chose, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Ce navire en a vu d'autre, la rassura-t-il.

– Mon père a trouvé la mort lors d'une tempête. Je n'appréciais déjà pas beaucoup les orages avant cela, maintenant c'est pire, déclara-t-elle.

– Je comprends. Je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien sur ce navire, s'engagea-t-il en se tournant vers elle et en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle acquiesça, pas totalement rassurée pour autant.

Quelques heures plus tard, la tempête s'avéra plus importante que prévue. Hook se dépêcha d'ordonner à son équipage de ferler les voiles pour limiter la prise au vent. Ils passèrent également une grande partie de la journée à attacher et fixer tout ce qui pouvait l'être au pont.

La soirée fut maussade, personne n'aimait se trouver en pleine mer pendant une tempête. Tous mangèrent légèrement et regagnèrent leurs quartiers peu de temps après. Flora fit de même, persuadée qu'elle ne dormirait pas beaucoup cette nuit-là.

Quelques heures après, alors que la tempête faisait rage et que la plupart des marins dormaient, Hook fit une dernière ronde avant d'aller se coucher, pour vérifier que son navire n'avait rien.

Quand il passa devant la porte de Flora, il voulu vérifier qu'elle allait bien. En tendant l'oreille, il crut entendre des pleurs étouffés venant de la cabine de la jeune femme. Il toqua à sa porte mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Poussé par son instinct, il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Flora en pleurs, recroquevillée au fond de sa couchette. Il l'interpella mais elle ne réagit pas. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et elle semblait tétanisée par la peur.

Touché par sa détresse, il s'assit au bord de la couchette et la prit dans ses bras afin de la rassurer. Elle était si profondément plongée dans sa terreur qu'elle ne chercha pas à se dégager. Bien au contraire, elle s'accrocha à lui en un besoin avide de réconfort. Il la serra plus fort contre lui et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes en tâchant de l'apaiser au mieux. La tâche étant mal aisée de par l'étroitesse de la couchette, il décida de la porter jusque dans sa chambre. Il l'installa sur le lit en continuant de lui murmurer qu'elle était en sécurité.

Le pirate s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle, elle ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Chaque coup de tonnerre la faisait trembler d'avantage et elle s'accrochait à lui comme un naufragé s'accrocherait à une bouée. Ne sachant plus quoi faire pour l'aider, il fredonna une ballade de sa belle voix grave pour tenter de l'apaiser. Technique qui sembla fonctionner car ses sanglots s'espacèrent et sa respiration se calma. Après plusieurs minutes, bercée par le son grave de la mélodie fredonnée par Hook, Flora s'endormit enfin. Rassuré, Hook finit par s'endormir également tout contre elle.

Le lendemain, quand Flora ouvrit les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil, elle mit plusieurs minutes à essayer de comprendre pourquoi le décor ne lui était pas familier.

– Réveillée, ma douce ? la salua une voix grave à côté d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête pour découvrir Hook allongé près d'elle, la tête appuyée sur sa main.

Elle comprit enfin où elle était, dans la chambre du pirate. Très embarrassée de se trouver dans son lit et surtout ne se souvenant pas comment elle avait atterri ici, elle bondit hors du lit.

– Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et pourquoi je suis dans ta chambre, dans ton lit ? mitrailla-t-elle.

– Tu ne te souviens de rien ? lui demanda-t-il en se redressant.

– Je me souviens être aller me coucher peu de temps après le dîner. J'étais persuadée de ne pas réussir à dormir à cause de l'orage. Je me souviens avoir eu très peur, je sursautais à chaque nouveau coup de tonnerre, mais après plus rien, répondit-elle une lueur de panique dans le regard. Est-ce qu'on a... ? demanda-t-elle sans oser finir sa phrase.

– Non, et j'en suis le premier déçu, soupira-t-il. Je me suis simplement conduit en parfait gentleman.

Flora lui lança un regard interrogatif et s'assit au bord du lit.

– Je t'ai entendu pleurer hier soir et quand je t'ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, tu n'as pas répondu. Tu semblais terrorisée alors je t'ai prise dans mes bras pour tenter de te réconforter. Tu faisais peine à voir, se moqua-t-il.

– Et c'est comme ça que nous avons atterri dans ta chambre, déclara-t-elle, ne voyant pas le rapport entre les deux événements.

– Parce que mon lit est fait pour deux personnes et pas le tien. Tu aurais préféré que l'on reste sur ton étroite couchette, allongés l'un sur l'autre ? Si j'avais su... lança-t-il avec un regard brûlant.

La jeune femme rougit violemment.

– Euh non, bien sûr ,tu as bien fait, répondit-elle en essayant de cacher sa gêne.

– Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? insista-t-il.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants.

– Si, d'une chose, une chanson.

Elle fredonna l'air dont elle venait de se souvenir.

– On a passé la nuit collés l'un à l'autre et la seule chose dont tu te souviennes c'est la chanson que j'ai fredonné, s'offusqua-t-il.

– C'était une jolie mélodie et tu as une belle voix grave, très apaisante, se justifia-t-elle.

– C'est ce qui t'as calmée au final, avoua-t-il en descendant enfin du lit.

– Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait, rien ne t'y obligeait, dit-elle, pleine de reconnaissance.

– Je n'ai fait que mon devoir de gentleman, rétorqua-t-il en lui baisant la main. Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser une demoiselle pleurer seule dans son lit.

– Un pirate gentleman, on aura tout vu, se moqua-t-elle.

– Je t'ai dit que j'étais plein de surprise, répliqua-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Elle prit congé de lui et regagna sa cabine pour se changer, tout en fredonnant la mélodie qui l'avait tant apaisée.


	5. Chapter 5

Les jours suivant la tempête, la mer retrouva rapidement son calme, au point que les matelots avaient peu de chose à faire sur le navire. Le calme et le beau temps eurent un effet bénéfique sur les marins qui se montraient plus joyeux et rieurs que d'habitude. L'un d'eux, pour se motiver dans le briquage du pont, commença à chanter une chanson de marin :

_What will we do with a drunken sailor? (x3)_  
_Early in the morning_

_Way hay and up she rises (x3)_  
_Early in the morning_

_Shave his belly with a rusty razor (x3)_  
_Early in the morning_

_Way hay and up she rises (x3)_  
_Early in the morning_

_Put him in a long boat till he's sober (x3)_  
_Early in the morning_

_Way hay and up she rises (x3)_  
_Early in the morning_

_Stick him in a barrel with a hosepipe on him(x3)_  
_Early in the morning_

_Way hay and up she rises (x3)_  
_Early in the morning_

_That's what we do with a drunken sailor (x3)_  
_Early in the morning_

_Way hay and up she rises (x3)_  
_Early in the morning_

_Way hay and up she rises (x3)_  
_Early in the morning_

La plupart des marins l'accompagnèrent en cessant leurs tâches. L'un d'entre eux sortit même une guitare et l'ambiance sur le bateau se fit des plus festives. Flora se joignit à eux, les marins de son père chantaient souvent cette chanson pour se motiver dans les corvées quotidiennes. Certains matelots l'invitèrent à danser ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. L'humeur au beau fixe, tous riaient et chantaient en faisant virevolter la jeune femme sur le pont qui riaient au éclat. Du haut du gaillard d'arrière, le capitaine regarda avec amusement Flora danser au milieu de son équipage.

Quand la chanson fut terminée, Flora vint s'asseoir près du marin à qui appartenait la guitare et lui demanda si elle pouvait jouer un morceau. Il lui céda l'instrument avec plaisir, étonné qu'elle sache en jouer. Elle joua quelques accords pour assouplir ses doigts qui n'avaient pas joué depuis longtemps. Intrigués, les matelots lui réclamèrent une chanson. Elle commença par refuser, c'était une chose de chanter en chœur avec plusieurs personnes, c'en était une autre de chanter seule devant un auditoire. Mais ils insistèrent tant qu'elle n'eut pas le cœur de rester sur sa réserve.

– Très bien, si vous insistez tant ! Mais je vous préviens, ce ne sera pas une chanson à boire ! rétorqua-t-elle.

– C'est pas grave, chante nous ce qu'il te plaît, lui répondit-il timidement Billy, appuyé par le reste de l'équipage.

– Si vous le souhaitez, capitula-t-elle. Ce sera une ballade alors. Normalement elle se joue au violon, mais je ferais avec les moyens du bord.

Elle commença à jouer une mélodie très douce avant de se mettre à chanter. Sa voix s'envola claire et pure et envoûta immédiatement tous les marins, capitaine compris.

C'était une chanson sur une femme de marin qui se languit du retour de son mari. Tous les jours et par tous les temps, elle vient au bord de la falaise, en guettant son retour. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle en tombe malade, à force de l'attendre sous la pluie et le vent. Mais elle refuse de rester se reposer chez elle, malgré les incitations de ses amis, elle ne veut pas rater son retour. Plus le temps avance, plus elle est malade, et son marin de mari ne rentre toujours pas. Quand, un jour enfin, elle aperçoit le fier navire de son époux, elle dévale la falaise et court l'attendre sur la jetée. Quand il débarque et s'avance vers elle, elle se jette dans ses bras. Elle est si soulagée de ne pas l'avoir attendu en vain après de si long mois qu'elle peut maintenant se reposer. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle ferme alors les yeux, pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir.

Quand les dernières notes eurent retentit, Flora qui – à l'image de la femme de sa chanson – avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit pour découvrir la plupart des matelots totalement subjugués, les yeux brillants d'émotions, voire pleurant carrément dans le cas de Billy et Smee. Même Hook regardait dans le vague, les yeux voilés de tristesse.

Elle s'en voulut un peu d'avoir assombri l'ambiance mais c'était une de ses chansons préférées. Elle souhaita s'excuser quand les marins la coupèrent en lui réclamant une autre chanson. Elle enchaîna donc avec d'autres mélodies plus légères pour détendre l'atmosphère. L'équipage chanta avec elle les airs les plus connus.

Quand elle eut épuisé son répertoire, elle leva les yeux vers Hook et lui tendit la guitare.

– Une petite chanson, capitaine ? lui lança-t-elle comme en défi.

– Je me vois dans l'obligation de décliner cette offre, ma dame. Seuls certains privilégiés peuvent avoir l'honneur de m'entendre chanter, répliqua-t-il en lui lançant un regarde complice.

Elle répondit à son regard par un sourire involontaire et rendit la guitare à son propriétaire.

Il en profita pour chanter quelques chansons à boire que ces camarades scandèrent tous en cœur.

Le soir venu, alors que Flora laissait le vent lui fouetter le visage à la prou du bateau, Hook vint la voir et s'installa à côté d'elle.

– Nous débarquerons à terre dans quelques jours, as-tu réfléchi à ce que tu voulais faire ? lui demanda-t-il en lui rappelant son intention de quitter le navire à la première occasion venue.

– Suis-je toujours la bienvenue ici, si je décide de rester ?

– Parce que tu crois qu'après le show de cette après-midi, les marins vont te laisser partir ? Je t'ai déjà dit que l'équipage t'adorait, et tu as conquis les quelques réfractaires qui restaient avec tes chansons, lui rétorqua-t-il en souriant. Alors pour répondre à ta question, oui, tu es toujours la bienvenue sur ce navire, plus que jamais. Et je ne veux pas me retrouver avec une mutinerie sur les bras si je décide de te débarquer contre ta volonté, rajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

– Tant mieux, car je ne souhaite pas partir. Je commence me sentir chez moi ici, répondit-elle en caressant le bois verni du bastingage sur lequel elle était appuyée. J'apprécie l'équipage, j'apprécie de sentir le vent sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux, j'apprécie de me lever tous les matins en sentant l'odeur iodé de la mer. Mais j'apprécie par dessus tout de grimper en haut de la vigie et de descendre en tyrolienne, précisa-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

– Et elle ne reste même pas pour moi, soupira le pirate l'air faussement déçu.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude en riant. Ils restèrent encore un moment à discuter de tout et de rien avant de rejoindre leurs cabines respectives.


	6. Chapter 6

Deux jours plus tard, ils purent enfin voir le rivage se profiler à l'horizon. Ils débarquèrent en fin de matinée et déchargèrent rapidement leur cargaison. Puis, après plusieurs heures de durs labeurs, les matelots eurent finalement quartier libre. Flora souhaita faire le tour des marchés locaux pour flâner aux milieux des étalages mais surtout pour refaire sa garde-robe. Cela la gênait encore de porter les vêtements de l'ancienne compagne du capitaine.

Protecteur, Hook se proposa de l'accompagner, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule dans un port d'aussi grande influence et fréquenté en grande partie par des pirates. Il n'osa pas s'avouer qu'il craignait également qu'elle revienne sur sa décision et qu'elle ne reste finalement à terre.

Flora accepta qu'il lui serve de guide pour visiter l'immense marché aux abords du port, ne serait-ce que pour porter ses emplettes.

Et il fut un guide exemplaire, lui montrant les plus beaux étalages et évitant les quartiers mal famés. Tant de produits se côtoyaient : des épices, des tapis et des tentures, des armes, de la maroquinerie, des vêtements et tant d'autres encore.

La jeune femme passa un long moment à arpenter les étalages de vêtements afin de trouver de quoi reconstituer une nouvelle garde-robe. Elle laissa bien vite tomber les robes et autres fanfreluches qu'elle portait en tant de fille de duchesse pour se concentrer sur des habits plus pratiques à porter à bord d'un navire. Sans y prêter attention, sa nouvelle garde-robe finit par beaucoup ressembler à ce qu'elle portait déjà, mais au moins les vêtements étaient neuf.

Elle en profita également pour s'acheter un nouveau couteau à cran d'arrêt que Hook négocia pour elle.

Le soir venu, les matelots se retrouvèrent tous dans une taverne qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter, la bière y étant excellente en plus d'y couler à flot. Flora insista pour les accompagner, refusant de rester seule sur le navire alors qu'ils allaient s'amuser toute la nuit. Connaissant la bonne réputation de l'établissement, Hook accepta qu'elle vienne avec eux, puisqu'elle voulait tant passer pour une pirate au milieu des pirates.

Ils passèrent tous une excellente soirée à chanter et à boire, Flora ne se faisant pas prier pour descendre ses pintes de bière.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que les premières bagarres éclatèrent, le capitaine décida de raccompagner la jeune femme à bord du Jolly Roger. Titubant fortement, ils durent s'accrocher l'un à l'autre pour tenter de marcher droit. Ils discutèrent et se chamaillèrent sur tout le trajet. Ils grimpèrent difficilement les marches menant au pont du bateau et furent soulagés quand ils atteignirent enfin celui-ci.

– Je ne pensais pas voir un jour une duchesse boire autre chose que du bon vin de table, la taquina-t-il en lui rappelant le nombre de pinte qu'elle avait bu.

– Tu n'es pas le seul à être plein de surprise ! rétorqua-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

– Je le constate tous les jours un peu plus. Et ça me plaît, ajouta-t-il, le regard brillant.

Il se rapprocha d'elle en la prenant par la taille et se pencha dans l'intention de l'embrasser. Prise au dépourvu, Flora eut tout juste le temps de l'arrêter avant que ses lèvres ne frôlent les siennes.

– Je... Je préférerais que tu soit pleinement conscient de ce que tu fais, et non pas ivre mort, dit-elle en plaisantant à moitié. Sans compter que, demain, tu aura peut-être oublié ce que tu as fait ce soir.

– Je n'oublie pas ce genre de chose, je te le garantis, lui répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle le supplia du regard de ne pas insister.

– Très bien, comme tu voudras, soupira-t-il. Mais je te promets de retenter dès demain quand je serai parfaitement sobre, rajouta-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

– Tu aura oublié d'ici là, précisa-t-elle pour cacher son malaise.

– Je t'assure que non, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Flora s'écarta ensuite de lui, lui souhaita bonne nuit et partit se réfugier dans sa cabine.

Le lendemain, le pirate se réveilla la tête lourde et embrumée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une telle gueule de bois. Il s'extirpa difficilement de son lit et sortit de sa chambre, espérant que l'air marin lui ferait du bien. Arrivé sur le pont, la lumière du jour déjà bien entamé lui blessa les yeux et le cri des mouettes lui vrilla les oreilles. Quand ses yeux furent accoutumés à la luminosité, il grimpa au gouvernail et y découvrit Flora assise à la poupe du bateau, dos à lui, le regard perdu sur l'océan. Il vint s'installer à côté d'elle.

– Le réveil fut dur à ce que je vois, se moqua-t-elle de lui en constatant sa mine défaite.

Il grogna plus qu'il ne répondit en acceptant la tasse qu'elle lui tendait.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en regardant le fond de sa tasse d'un air étrange.

– Café corsé, recette spéciale gueule de bois. Et non, tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce qu'il y a exactement dedans, ajouta-t-elle en anticipant sa question. Mais c'est efficace, c'est le principal, lui assura-t-elle en se resservant elle-même.

Hook haussa les épaules et but l'étrange mixture. Elle avait un arrière goût assez particulier mais rien de trop désagréable. Après quelques gorgées, il se sentit déjà mieux et arrivait à penser plus clairement.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes côte à côte à siroter leurs cafés en profitant de la vue et du calme ambiant, l'équipage n'étant pas encore revenu à bord.

– Je n'ai pas oublié notre conversation d'hier soir, tu sais. Et je n'aurais pas regretté mon geste, loin de là, susurra-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

– Hook...

– Killian, l'interrompit-il.

– Pardon ?

– Killian Jones, c'est mon vrai nom, lui révéla-t-il.

– C'est plus original que Hook, plaisanta-t-elle. Pourquoi me le révéler maintenant ?

– J'ai rêvé de Milah cette nuit, répondit-il après un long silence. D'habitude, quand j'en rêve, je revois seulement le dernier souvenir que j'ai d'elle : elle en face du Crocodile qui vient de lui arracher le cœur et qui le broie sous mes yeux pendant qu'elle s'effondre dans mes bras, raide morte, raconta-t-il avec un mélange de colère et de tristesse lui voilant le regard.

– Le Crocodile ? s'interrogea la jeune femme.

– Rumpelstiltskin, cracha-t-il comme seule explication.

– Oh, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'apprécie pas beaucoup de conclure des marchés.

– Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent, reprit-il. C'est comme si elle était venu me dire au revoir. Elle m'a fait comprendre que je devais aller de l'avant et cesser de ruminer ma vengeance. Que j'avais le droit d'être de nouveau heureux, alors que par culpabilité, je me l'interdisais jusqu'à maintenant.

– Jusqu'à maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Flora.

– Toi, répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Depuis que tu as débarqué sur ce navire, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Je me sens apaisé en ta présence, le souvenir de la mort de Milah en est moins douloureux. Et mon désir de vengeance me semble moins important quand je suis avec toi. Avant que tu n'arrives, je n'étais plus que Hook, un pirate assoiffé de vengeance. Avec toi, je redeviens Killian, un simple humain de nouveau capable d'ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un.

La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux, tant sa tirade l'avait touchée. Elle se sentait d'autant plus attristée qu'elle ne savait pas comment y répondre favorablement.

– Killian, je ne peux pas... commença-t-elle en cherchant à se justifier.

– Je ne cherches rien de ta part. Simplement que tu restes encore un peu auprès de moi, rien de plus, lui demanda-t-il en remettant en place une de ses longues mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

– D'accord, consentit-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les matelots reviennent de leur décuvée.


	7. Chapter 7

Le capitaine décida de rester un peu plus longtemps à terre que prévu, ils avaient passé plusieurs mois en mer après tout, le marins avaient le droit d'en profiter un peu. Il pu ainsi prendre le temps de faire visiter la ville à Flora et lui montrer d'autres quartiers pittoresques que le marché.

Un soir, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à retourner sur le navire, ils furent interpellés par quatre personnes venant dans le sens inverse. Quel ne fut pas le choc pour Flora de découvrir son beau-père accompagné de ses hommes de main.

– C'est donc là que tu te cachais, la salua son beau-père avec un sourire pervers.

– Non, pas toi ! murmura la jeune femme avec effroi en reconnaissant l'homme qui s'avançait vers eux.

– Laisse-la tranquille, lui ordonna Hook, comprenant rapidement à qui ils avaient à faire.

Il fit reculer Flora derrière lui.

– Elle m'appartient, pirate ! cracha-t-il avec mépris. Mais je suppose qu'il n'y a que l'appât du gain qui te motive, alors je vais t'offrir une jolie somme pour que tu me la rendes et que tu t'en ailles sans faire de vague, lui proposa-t-il d'un ton plein de suffisance.

Le pirate fit mine d'être intéressé et se tourna vers la jeune femme. Elle lui lança un regard désespéré, priant pour que ces vieux instincts de pirate ne la trahissent pas.

– La dame n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de te rejoindre, répondit-il finalement. Et je ne suis pas avare au point d'aller contre la volonté d'une dame.

Son interlocuteur perdit son sourire méprisant et fit un signe de tête à ses hommes. Ils acquiescèrent en silence et se dirigèrent vers le capitaine en sortant leurs armes.

Hook fit reculer un peu plus Flora et dégaina son sabre en souriant.

– Trois gentilshommes pour s'en prendre à un pauvre pirate, ce n'est pas très fair-play, releva-t-il en se préparant à combattre.

– Quel intérêt d'être fair-play avec un chien de pirate, on veut juste te faire mordre la poussière, déclara l'un de ses adversaires en l'attaquant.

Le pirate para l'attaque et esquiva celles des deux autres malfrats. Le combat semblait très déséquilibré, mais Hook n'était pas à son premier combat contres plusieurs ennemis à la fois. Il maniait son sabre avec une grande dextérité et esquivait les attaques adverses d'une manière fluide et instinctive.

Pendant que le pirate était au prise avec ses opposants, l'homme méprisant s'était rapproché de Flora et la saisit par le bras.

– Maintenant que je t'ai enfin retrouvé, tu vas gentiment revenir à la maison, la menaça-t-il en commençant à la traîner derrière lui.

Après avoir fait docilement quelques pas pour le suivre, Flora sentit une colère noire lui monter au nez. Elle ne retournerait pas avec lui, elle n'était pas parti tout ce temps pour rien, elle avait changé !

Elle se dégagea brutalement de sa poigne, ce qui le surprit, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se rebelle. Refusant de se laisser faire et comptant bien le lui faire comprendre, elle se jeta sur lui et le rua de coup avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Bien qu'il lui fasse encore peur, il lui semblait moins costaud que dans son souvenir. Son beau-père reprit vite ses esprits et l'attaqua à son tour. Il commença par essayer de l'immobiliser en l'écrasant de son poids mais la jeune femme se tortilla tant qu'il n'arriva pas à prendre le dessus. Il utilisa donc une de ses techniques favorites, la strangulation. Alors qu'il lui serrait fermement le cou, Flora tenta de se dégager, sans succès. Manquant d'air, elle commençait à voir des points noirs envahir sa vue. A tâtons, elle chercha à sortir son couteau caché dans sa botte. Elle luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance quand ses doigts trouvèrent enfin son arme qu'elle lui planta dans la cuisse. Sous le coup de la douleur, son agresseur hurla et relâcha sa prise. Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux à terre, l'un se tenant la cuisse pour stopper l'hémorragie, l'autre suffoquant et toussant pour reprendre sa respiration.

Quand elle eut retrouvé son souffle, Flora ne put en rester là, il fallait qu'il souffre autant qu'elle avait souffert. Elle se rua sur lui, son couteau cranté levé, le même qu'il utilisait pour la menacer quand elle ne se soumettait pas assez vite. Il évita et dévia la plupart de ses attaques mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se faire taillader à plusieurs reprises les bras et le visage. Il lui suppliait d'arrêter mais la jeune femme, folle de rage, voulait en finir définitivement avec lui. Elle arma son bras dans le but de lui planter en plein cœur.

Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, quelqu'un lui retint le bras. Elle chercha à se dégager sans se retourner mais en vain. Elle se sentit ensuite tirer en arrière et remise sur ses pieds. Elle se retourna brutalement, faisant face à Hook qui la retenait et l'empêchait de satisfaire sa vengeance. Derrière lui, elle vit les trois hommes de main de son beau-père en piteux état, entassés par terre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi ! lui cria-t-elle avec rage en essayant de se dégager.

– Si je te lâche, tu vas le tuer ! lui rappela-t-il fermement.

– Évidemment, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite ! J'ai suffisamment souffert à cause de lui, il doit payer ! répliqua-t-elle en retenant difficilement sa colère.

Il la saisit par les épaules pour lui faire entendre raison.

– Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Tu n'es pas une meurtrière ! la sermonna-t-il pour l'empêcher de commettre une folie.

– Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable, lui cracha-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Il la força à se retourner face à son beau-père toujours à terre.

– Regarde-le ! Regarde-le ! insista-t-il quand il la vit détourner le regard. Tu serais prête à perdre une partie de ton humanité à cause de lui ? Oui, il t'a fait souffrir au-delà de ce que je peux imaginer, et oui tu te sentiras soulagée quand tu l'auras tué. Mais seulement pendant quelques instants. Tu auras sa mort sur la conscience jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, elle te hantera à vie ! Il n'y a pas de marche arrière possible, si tu le tues. Est-ce qu'il en vaut vraiment la peine ? Tu vaux mieux que ça, tu vaux mieux que lui ! lui asséna-t-il en priant pour qu'elle l'écoute.

Flora prit quelques instants pour observer son ancien tortionnaire. Il était avachi par terre à sangloter en se tenant toujours la cuisse et il la regardait d'un air apeuré. Il avait l'air tellement pitoyable qu'une partie de sa colère retomba.

– Non, tu as raison, il n'en vaut pas la peine, convint-elle enfin. Je ne vais pas me salir les mains pour ce porc.

Elle échappa à Hook, se détourna et s'éloigna à grand pas sans un regard en arrière.

Le pirate la rattrapa rapidement et la suivit sans un mot jusqu'au navire.

Arrivée sur le bateau, la jeune femme alla se poster à la proue, le regard rivé sur l'océan. Hook alla lui chercher une serviette et une bassine afin qu'elle puisse laver le sang qu'elle avait sur les mains et le visage. Il pensa la laisser seule un moment mais quand il la vit trembler et verser quelques larmes alors qu'elle se nettoyait les mains, il lui reprit la serviette et la bassine et la serra dans ses bras. Une tempête d'émotions ravageait le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle était encore sous le coup de la colère, elle était également terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle avait failli tuer un homme. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à oublier tous les mauvais souvenirs qui avaient refait surface dès qu'elle l'avait revu. Dévastée par toutes ces émotions néfastes, elle éclata en sanglot contre le torse du pirate. Il la serra plus fort contre lui en lui frottant le dos, espérant ainsi lui communiquer assez de réconfort pour la calmer.

Après plusieurs minutes, sa crise de larme se calma et elle pu relever la tête vers celui qui l'avait empêché de commettre un meurtre. Elle se sentait vidée et extrêmement lasse.

– Merci de m'avoir arrêté, le tuer aurait entaché mon cœur pour toujours, le remercia-t-elle.

– C'est normal, dit-il en essuyant une larme qui restait sur la joue de Flora. Je sais ce que sais que d'être aveuglé par la colère et le désir de vengeance. Je sais à quel point cela peut-être destructeur quand la vengeance devient la seule chose qui nous reste dans la vie.

– Comment fais-tu pour ne pas y penser constamment ?

– J'ai trouvé une nouvelle raison d'avancer, de continuer à vivre, lui répondit-il en lui souriant avec tendresse.

Flora reposa sa tête contre son torse sans répondre. Et quand elle le fit, c'est à peine s'il l'entendit tellement elle parlait doucement, comme pour elle-même.

– A cause de lui, je ne peux pas envisager une relation avec qui que ce soit. Les notions mêmes de relation, d'amour et de sentiments ont été perverti dès l'instant où il a posé ses mains sur moi. Dès qu'un homme me touche, je repense à lui, obligatoirement, je ne pourrais jamais me laisser aller, murmura-t-elle avec défaitisme.

– Je te tiens pourtant dans mes bras, sans que tu ne cherches à me repousser, lui fit-il remarquer. Ce n'est pas la première fois et j'espère pas la dernière non plus, plaisanta-t-il avec un sous-entendu à peine voilé.

La jeune femme releva la tête et le regarda avec un léger sourire d'amusement.

– C'est vrai, mais sous circonstance atténuante à chaque fois : soit terrorisée, soit bien éméchée, soit en grand besoin de réconfort.

– Alors la prochaine fois, je m'arrangerais pour que tu sois sereine, sobre et en pleine possession de tes moyens, affirma-t-il sûr de lui.

– Qui te dit qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?

– Je m'arrangerais également pour qu'il y ait une prochaine fois, ma belle. Ce sera peut-être moi qui aurait besoin de réconfort, proposa-t-il, faussement sérieux.

– J'aimerais bien voir ça, les faiblesses du grand capitaine Hook !

Ils restèrent encore un long moment à plaisanter avant d'aller se coucher, ce que Flora put faire en étant plus sereine et plus calme grâce à lui.


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain, Flora se leva de bonne humeur malgré les événements de la veille. Avoir revu son beau-père avait réveillé des souvenirs douloureux mais il lui avait également permis de lui prouver qu'elle n'était plus la jeune fille tremblotante qui ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Elle se sentait plus légère, comme-ci un poids dont elle n'avait pas conscience lui avait été ôté, elle se sentait enfin libre.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea vers le pont pour déjeuner. Elle entendit beaucoup de bruit venant du pont supérieur, bruit qui cessa dès qu'elle eut ouvert la porte. Elle s'étonna de voir l'équipage au complet à bord mais n'en déduisit rien de particulier. Elle prit de quoi manger et monta au gaillard arrière pour saluer le capitaine. Ne le trouvant pas, elle avisa Smee et s'approcha de lui.

– Tu sais où se trouve le capitaine par hasard ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– Il... Il est descendu à terre faire une course, bafouilla-t-il d'un air gêné, comme s'il lui cachait quelque chose.

Elle chercha à en savoir davantage mais n'obtint rien de plus de sa part.

Elle redescendit sur le pont, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Les événements de la veille la dissuadaient de partir se promener seule en ville, elle s'installa donc à la prou du bateau pour lire, faute de mieux.

Hook, revint plusieurs heures plus tard et fila directement dans sa cabine. L'équipage s'agitèrent de nouveau sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison. Certains matelots, n'arrêtaient pas de lui jeter des coups d'œils fréquents ou bien partageaient des sourires complices qu'eux seuls comprenaient.

La journée passa dans cette étrange ambiance, Hook ne vint pas la voir une seule fois, occupé à parcourir le navire en tout sens sans raison apparente.

Billy passa même près d'elle en la regardant brièvement et parti en riant dans sa barbe. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ! C'est quoi tous ces coups d'œils que vous me lancez depuis ce matin ? Et tous ces sourires complices entre vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ? explosa-t-elle, à bout de patience.

Étonnés par son éclat de voix, les matelots se regardèrent entre eux et jetèrent un regard à leur capitaine, qui venait de réapparaître sur le pont, pour savoir quoi faire.

– Étonnant qu'elle se pose des questions vu le comportement bizarre que vous avez depuis ce matin ! Vous êtes plus excités que des puces ! les gronda-t-il.

– On n'aurait pas pu attendre jusqu'à ce soir capitaine, tenta de se justifier les matelots.

– Allez au moins vérifier si tout est prêt en cuisine, on ne peut rien faire sans cela.

Le marin le plus proche de lui couru aux cuisines pour se renseigner.

Flora les regarda tous avec un air d'incompréhension le plus total. Elle se dirigea vers Hook, bien décidée à lui tirer les vers du nez.

– Je t'écoutes, que ce passe-t-il ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il se prépare en cuisine ? attaqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

– Trois fois rien je t'assure, esquiva-t-il en fuyant son regard.

– Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça, vous me rendez folle depuis ce matin, et je...

– Tu n'as plus à attendre très longtemps, l'interrompit-il en voyant le marin revenir des cuisines avec un énorme plat entre les mains.

La jeune femme se retourna pour regarder dans sa direction et pu ainsi découvrir le gigantesque gâteau à étage que le marin venait de déposer sur une table montée pour l'occasion.

– Joyeux anniversaire, murmura le pirate à son oreille.

– Mais comment avez-vous su ? Je ne l'ai dit à personne... Oh, Billy ! se souvint-elle brusquement.

– Tu as donné ce genre d'information au matelot le plus commère de mon équipage, ce n'est pas resté secret très longtemps.

Il la mena vers son gâteau autour duquel tous les marins l'attendaient. Billy s'approcha d'elle le premier et lui tendit un paquet emballé dans de la toile cirée. Il contenait un tricorne en cuir noir brodé d'un liseré rouge. La finition était magnifique, elle s'empressa de le mettre en remerciant chaleureusement le matelot pour ce beau cadeau. Ce chapeau s'accordait parfaitement avec le reste de sa tenue et lui donnait vraiment fière allure. Quand Billy eut repris sa place parmi les autres marins, elle les vit farfouiller derrière eux et sortir une boite presque aussi longue que son bras. Smee fut chargé de lui apporter en précisant qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau commun de la part de tout l'équipage.

Intrigué, elle déchira l'emballage et découvrit une mallette en bois qu'elle ouvrit précautionneusement. Ce qu'elle découvrit à l'intérieur la laissa sans voix : dans le caisson calfeutré et rembourré se trouvait un magnifique violon. Elle le sortit de son écrin pour l'observer de plus près. D'un bois laqué sombre, presque rouge, il étincelait à la lumière du jour. Il avait encore cette odeur caractéristique de l'instrument neuf, fabriqué il y a peu et qui n'a encore jamais servi.

Flora en eut les larmes aux yeux, elle se rappela le jour où sa mère lui avait offert son premier violon, la joie qu'elle ressentait quand elle en jouait et la fierté dans les yeux de sa mère quand elle lui montrait ses progrès. Elle n'en n'avait plus joué depuis que sa mère était tombé malade et au moment de le poser sur son épaule, elle se rendit compte à quel point cela lui avait manqué.

Elle en tira quelques notes pour se dégourdir les doigts et écouta avec délice le son clair et pur s'envoler vers le ciel. Puis elle entama certains de ses airs préférés en fermant les yeux, savourant le moment présent, comme seule au monde.

Quand elle les rouvrit, ce fut pour voir les matelots émus par sa performance qui applaudissaient à tout rompre.

– Merci infiniment, il est parfait ! s'exclama-t-elle, très touchée par cette attention.

L'après-midi se déroula dans une ambiance de fête où ils mangèrent et burent à profusion. Un marin ressortit sa guitare et supplia Flora de jouer avec lui, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.

Le soir venu, quand la jeune femme parti se coucher, Hook la rattrapa dans le couloir et l'invita à le suivre dans sa cabine. Il alla chercher quelque chose dans son coffre et revint avec une petite boîte qu'il lui tendit.

– Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, je peux enfin t'offrir mon cadeau. Tu pourras ainsi me témoigner toute ta gratitude sans être gênée par quiconque, déclara-t-il avec emphase.

Elle lui lança un regard amusée, habituée à ses piques pleines de sous-entendu, et s'empara de la boîte qu'elle ouvrit. Sur un petit cousin en satin reposait un pendentif à l'effigie du Jolly Roger très finement ciselé. Pas un détail ne manquait, c'était un véritable travail de maître.

– C'était donc cela que tu étais aller chercher ce matin, devina-t-elle. Killian, il est magnifique, le remercia-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

Elle repoussa ses longs cheveux afin que Hook puisse lui attacher.

– Ce n'est pas un bijou digne d'une duchesse mais il me semblait convenir à la situation.

– Je me sens plus pirate que duchesse depuis un bon moment maintenant, plaisanta-t-elle.

– Alors c'est le bijou parfait pour la pirate que tu es devenue.

Elle se coula dans ses bras pour le remercier.

– Merci pour aujourd'hui, je ne pensais pas refêter mon anniversaire depuis que ma mère est morte. J'ai passé une excellente journée.

– Dès le moment où l'équipage a su que ton anniversaire approchait, ils ont tellement insisté pour le célébrer que je n'ai pas pu refuser. Le plus dur a été que tu ne découvre rien, lui confia-t-il.

Remarque qui fit rire la jeune femme car elle se souvint de l'état d'excitation des marins durant la journée.

– Et pour ce qui est de la gratitude... lança Hook, l'air de rien.

Flora releva la tête et déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

– Si contre un pendentif, je n'ai qu'un baiser sur la joue, que faire pour avoir plus ? s'offusqua-t-il.

Elle s'échappa de ses bras et sautilla jusqu'à la porte.

– Miser plus gros, déclara-t-elle en riant.

Elle sortit avant qu'il n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit.

Ce soir-là, Flora se coucha le cœur encore plus léger que d'habitude. La fête donnée en son honneur avait été remarquable et les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçu l'avaient très ému. Elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, en serrant dans sa main le pendentif offert par Hook.


	9. Chapter 9

Le capitaine, après avoir fait le plein de marchandises à vendre, décida qu'ils reprendraient la mer à la fin de la semaine. Avec Flora, ils profitèrent donc des derniers jours qu'ils avaient à terre pour se promener.

Au détour d'une ruelle, Hook croisa une vieille connaissance accompagnée de quelques matelots.

– Ce ne serait pas notre cher capitaine manchot que voilà ? se moqua le nouvel arrivant en le toisant de haut.

– Qui est-ce ? demanda Flora à Hook.

– Le capitaine James Alday, pour vous servir, se présenta l'autre capitaine en s'inclinant vers elle. Que fait une si belle femme en si mauvaise compagnie ? Surtout quand on sait comment à fini la précédente... ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter avec mesquinerie.

– Ne t'aventures pas sur ce terrain-là... le menaça Hook.

– Sinon quoi ? Tu vas de nouveau couler mon navire ? D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'on en parle, je ne t'ai jamais fait payé cet affront. Il est temps de régler les comptes.

Il tira son sabre de son fourreau et s'avança ver son rival.

– Quand je t'aurais tué, je pourrais prendre ton navire et ta nouvelle copine, décréta-t-il en désignant Flora de la pointe de son épée.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir me marchander ! marmonna la jeune femme en reculant pour laisser le champs libre aux deux adversaires.

Les matelots d'Alday firent de même pour ne pas gêner leur capitaine.

Sabres au clair, les deux capitaines se tournèrent autour, attendant la moindre ouverture de la part de l'autre. Alday attaqua le premier d'une fente basse que Hook dévia aisément. Ils échangèrent quelques passes d'armes sans se laisser le moindre répit, attaquant et parant avec rapidité et puissance. Alday semblait néanmoins avoir des difficultés à contre-attaquer et il perdit rapidement du terrain. Hook lui porta le premier coup en lui entaillant la joue de la pointe de son sabre.

Le capitaine en difficulté jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses marins comme pour leur demander de l'aide. Aide qui arriva sous la forme d'un couteau que l'un d'entre eux lança en direction de Hook. Ne s'attendant pas à cette attaque, il ne parvint pas à éviter le projectile qui se planta dans son épaule droite. Sous le coup de la douleur, il faillit en lâcher son épée et recula de quelques pas.

– J'aurais dû m'y attendre, tu as toujours été trop lâche pour combattre dans les règles.

– C'est vrai que je n'ai pas ton sens de l'honneur, mais moi j'ai toujours mes deux mains, se moqua-t-il en agitant ses mains devant lui. Comment vas-tu faire pour ôter ce poignard ?

Il avait raison. S'il voulait retirer le couteau de son épaule, cela l'obligerait à libérer sa main droite pour le faire, le laissant ainsi momentanément désarmé.

Alday se rapprocha de lui en savourant sa victoire.

– Après avoir perdu ta main, prépares-toi à y laisser ta tête, asséna-t-il en levant haut son sabre.

Il ne put aller au bout de son geste car un couteau également lancé lui transperça la manche et la cloua au portant du mur à côté de lui. Un deuxième suivit, qui lui entama le poignée et lui fit lâcher son épée.

– J'ai bien fait d'acheter ce set de couteau de lancer la dernière fois que nous sommes allé au marché, se congratula Flora en admirant son œuvre.

Les matelots d'Alday voulurent aller aider leur capitaine mais un autre couteau se planta dans le mur juste devant eux.

– Le premier qui s'approche s'en prend un entre les deux yeux, les menaça-t-elle.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et décampèrent en oubliant leur capitaine.

– Je crois que tu viens de perdre ton équipage, fit remarquer avec ironie Hook.

Il avait profité de ce moment de répit pour lâcher son sabre et retirer le couteau toujours planté dans son épaule.

– Et très jolis lancers, chérie, félicita-t-il la jeune femme qui s'était rapprochée.

Il ramassa sa lame et se dirigea nonchalamment vers son adversaire, en bien piètre position.

– Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça, dit Alday en fouillant dans sa poche.

Il en sorti un petit objet qu'il lança aux pieds de Flora et Hook. Un vortex apparu et Flora, la plus proche du vortex, commença à glisser à l'intérieur. Hook se jeta à terre et lui attrapa la main avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement, grognant de douleur à cause de son épaule mise à mal par l'effort déployé.

– On réglera nos comptes une prochaine fois. Enfin, si prochaine fois il y a... conclu Alday qui avait enfin réussi à retirer le couteau planté dans sa manche.

Il s'éloigna rapidement pour ne pas être happer par le vortex et disparut dans une rue adjacente.

– Accroche-toi, je vais te remonter ! cria le pirate à la jeune femme pour couvrir le rugissement du vortex.

Mais malgré son assurance, la tâche était loin d'être aisée. Son épaule blessée l'empêchait de déployer toute la force nécessaire pour la sortir de là. De plus, le sang coulant de la blessure empoissait leurs mains jointes, les rendant glissantes.

– Lâche-moi, tu n'arrivera pas à me remonter, on va tomber tous les deux ! lui répondit-elle, une lueur d'angoisse dans le regard.

– Alors on tombera tous les deux, il est hors de question que je t'abandonne ! répliqua-t-il avec détermination.

– Tu es blessé et nous ne savons pas où mène ce vortex ! On peut très bien atterrir dans un lieu où nous ne pourrons pas te soigner, ou pas à temps ! Je refuse de prendre ce risque, je ne veux pas te perdre ! lui déclara-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Elle ouvrit la main et commença à lâcher prise. Hook eut beau serrer sa main de toutes ses forces, Flora glissait inexorablement.

– Je t'en supplie, ne renonce pas, ne m'abandonne pas ! la pria-t-il avec déchirement.

– Tu me retrouvera, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, s'exclama-t-elle, pleine de confiance juste avant de tomber.

Fou de douleur, le pirate hurla son nom à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales en la voyant probablement pour la dernière fois. Puis le vortex se résorba et il ne resta de Flora que son tricorne tombé à quelques pas de lui, et sa bague qui avait glissé de son doigt alors qu'il tentait de la retenir. Le souffle coupé et osant à peine croire ce qui venait d'arriver, Hook la serra contre son cœur en jurant qu'il mettrait tout en œuvre pour la retrouver. Quitte à y passer sa vie. Il retira son collier, composé de babioles récupérées au cours de sa carrière de pirate, et y ajouta la bague de Flora. Il se releva avec difficulté et se dirigea vers son navire, le cœur ravagé mais rempli d'une détermination sans faille.


	10. Chapter 10

Quand Flora ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir quatre personnes penchées au-dessus d'elle. Certaines lui semblaient familière mais sa tête lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir.

– Flora, tu m'entends ? demanda l'une des personnes en l'aidant à se redresser.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle pour essayer d'éclaircir ses pensées. L'environnement lui était totalement inconnu. Elle se concentra sur les personnes agenouillées près d'elle et retrouva enfin qui elles étaient. Comment avaient-elle pu les oublier, même un court instant ? Alors qu'elle les connaissait depuis des années ?

– Snow, Charming, Red! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans leurs bras.

– On te croyait morte ! Tu avais disparu juste après le décès de ta mère et personne ne t'as revu après la malédiction, dit Snow, les yeux brillants d'émotion d'avoir retrouver son amie.

– Pareil pour vous, d'après les rumeurs, la plupart des habitants du royaume enchanté ont disparu sans laissé de trace. Vous étiez donc caché ici ! Et quelle est cette histoire de malédiction ?

– Et moi, c'est qui es-tu et comment tu es arrivé ici qui m'intéresse ! interrompit la jeune femme blonde, la seule qu'elle ne connaissait pas dans le groupe.

Aidée par Snow et Red, Flora se releva et s'épousseta rapidement. David se chargea des présentations.

– Emma, je te présente Flora, une très bonne amie à nous qui a disparu du royaume enchanté avant que Régina ne lance la malédiction. Flora, je te présente Emma Swan, le shérif de cette ville mais également notre fille, lui expliqua-t-il.

Flora serra la main à Emma juste avant que la dernière phrase prononcée par David ne prenne toute son importance. Les yeux écarquillés par l'étonnement, son regard alla tour à tour de Snow, David et Emma.

– Votre fille ? Alors que vous semblez avoir le même âge ? Vous l'avez eu à trois ans ? plaisanta-t-elle à moitié.

– Le temps s'écoule différemment ici à cause de la malédiction, commença à expliquer Red.

– Nous ferions mieux de rentrer pour en discuter plutôt que de rester au milieu de la rue, suggéra Emma.

Tout le monde fut d'accord et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement que Snow, David et Emma partageaient.

– Au fait, très jolie tenue de pirate ! se moqua Red en la prenant par le bras.

– Longue histoire, répondit Flora avec un sourire piteux. Mais la tienne est pas mal non plus, je n'ai encore jamais vu ce type de vêtement !

Red éclata de rire et lui promit de tout lui raconter sitôt qu'ils seraient posés au calme.

Arrivé à destination, Snow prépara du thé et sortit de quoi manger pendant que les autres s'installèrent dans le salon. Les disparus du royaume enchanté commencèrent leur récit. Comment Régina avait maudit le royaume, comment ils avaient atterri à Storybrooke, comment ils s'étaient retrouvés avec de faux souvenirs, la venue d'Emma, le retour de leurs vrais souvenirs et la fin de la malédiction.

Après ce long récit, Flora resta quelques instants sans parler, afin de prendre toute l'ampleur de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

– Apparemment, seulement la partie centrale du royaume enchanté a été touché par la malédiction, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas disparu avec vous, j'en étais déjà trop éloignée. Mais c'est incroyable, vous dites être ici depuis 28 ans alors qu'à peine quelques mois ne s'est écoulés depuis votre disparition. Et vous n'avez pas pris une ride ! fit-elle remarquer.

– Comme dit auparavant, le temps s'écoule différemment ici, comme s'il était figé. C'est pour ça que nous n'avons pas changé, expliqua Red. Mais toi, que t'es-t'il arrivée ? Tu as disparu sans prévenir personne.

Flora leur expliqua donc sa résolution de s'éloigner le plus possible de son beau-père, ses amis étant au courant des sévices qu'elle subissait. Elle leur raconta la tempête qu'elle essuya, son repêchage par des pirates et sa décision de rester avec eux. Bien qu'elle ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet, elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser son pendentif, le cœur lourd.

Emma lui demanda ensuite comment elle était arrivée à Storybrooke. Elle leur parla donc du haricot magique qu'on avait lancé à ses pieds et du vortex dans lequel elle avait été emporté.

Ses amis la mirent donc au courant pour les haricots magiques qu'ils étaient en train de faire pousser, la récolte ne devant plus tarder.

Flora osa reprendre espoir. D'ici quelques jours, elle pourrait retourner dans son monde et retrouver son pirate préféré.

L'appartement que Snow, David et Emma partageaient étant un peu surpeuplé, Red lui proposa de prendre une chambre à l'auberge de Granny. Elle lui prêta également quelques vêtements de rechange, pour le temps qu'elle resterait à Storybrooke.

La journée ayant été longue, Flora prit tout juste le temps de se changer avant de s'écrouler sur le lit et de s'endormir presque instantanément.

La jeune femme passa les jours qui suivirent à visiter la ville en compagnie de Red et Snow et à revoir des personnes qu'elle connaissait et qui s'était également retrouvées exilées dans ce monde par Régina. Elle sympathisa beaucoup avec Emma avec qui elle se découvrait de nombreux points communs. Elle aida également David, les nains et Anton le géant à veiller sur les haricots magiques qu'ils avaient dissimulé à la vu de tous. Anton leur confirma que leur récolte pourrait se faire le mois suivant.


	11. Chapter 11

Petite précision pour ce chapitre : Henry n'existe pas dans mon histoire, ce qui explique le comportement de Régina, plus proche de l'Evil Queen d'avant que dans la série.

* * *

Un matin, alors que Flora s'apprêtait à aller prendre son petit déjeuner, Snow fit irruption dans sa chambre, l'air paniqué.

– Les haricots ont disparu ! s'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans sa chambre.

– Comment ça, ils ont disparu ? Hier encore, ils étaient sagement dans leur champ, à attendre la récolte, s'étonna Flora.

Snow s'assit sur le lit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

– Quand j'y suis allée ce matin, le champ avait entièrement brûlé ! Il ne reste plus rien ! déplora-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

– Nous allions commencer la récolte demain, ajouta Flora d'une voix éteinte.

Le portable de Snow vibra pour l'avertir qu'elle avait reçu un message. Elle en lut rapidement le contenu et se tourna vers Flora.

– Emma nous attend au champ.

Arrivées à destination, elle retrouvèrent Emma, David, Red et Anton qui inspectaient les restes des plants.

Comme l'avait indiqué Snow, ils semblaient avoir été brûlés par magie. Aucun haricots n'avaient survécu. En poussant plus loin l'inspection, Anton remarqua qu'un des plants avait été déterré.

– C'est Régina, ça ne peut être qu'elle ! accusa Emma avec hargne.

– Mais elle n'était pas au courant pour cet endroit, fit remarquer David.

– Alors elle l'a découvert ! Je ne sais pas comment, mais il n'y a qu'elle pour faire une chose pareille ! Elle a toujours tout fait pour nous pourrir la vie ! enragea la shérif.

Avant qu'elle n'ai put rajouter autre chose, ils sentirent le sol trembler violemment pendant de longues minutes. Déséquilibrés, ils se retrouvèrent tous à terre, à attendre l'arrêt du tremblement. Sitôt le calme revenu, le téléphone d'Emma sonna. C'était Grumpy qui lui demandait de venir à la mine, apparemment la source des tremblements. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers la mine en espérant mieux comprendre la situation.

Les nains les attendaient devant l'entrée. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de miner dans la galerie principale, ils ont senti une vague de magie venant du fond des galeries, suivit par le tremblement qui les força à sortir en urgence. Ils ont préféré attendre l'arrivée d'Emma et des autres avant d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Maintenant que le tremblement de terre s'était calmé, ils rentrèrent tous dans la mine, guidé par les nains.

Plus ils approchaient de la galerie concernée, plus la présence de magie se fit sentir. Arrivés à destination, ils découvrirent Régina penchée au-dessus d'un cristal noir qui flottait au milieu du tunnel.

– Je suppose que vous avez découvert l'état de votre fameux champ aux haricots, déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers eux avec un sourire suffisant. Vous aviez pris tellement de précaution pour que je ne le découvre pas, s'apitoya-t-elle.

– Je savais que tu étais derrière leur destruction. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de détruire tout ce que tu touches ! lui asséna Emma.

– Tu ne croies pas si bien dire, Miss Swan. Il vous reste si peu de temps, ajouta-t-elle mystérieusement.

– Que veux-tu dire par là ? questionna David, en regardant d'un air intrigué le cristal pulsé.

– Ce cristal, que tu fixes depuis tout à l'heure, va détruire cette ville, expliqua-t-elle simplement. Pour être plus précise, la forêt qui poussait ici avant que la malédiction ne crée Storybrooke va reprendre ses droits. Rien de subsistera. Et j'ai fait en sorte que personne ne puisse quitter la ville, ce serai trop facile sinon, précisa-t-elle en savourant sa victoire.

Un autre tremblement confirma ses dires.

– Que se passe-t-il si nous essayons de quitter la ville ? demanda Red en redoutant la réponse.

– Vous mourrez, tout simplement.

– Mais vous allez également en subir les conséquence ! Il n'y a plus de haricots, donc personne ne peut partir ! lui dit Snow.

– Qui a dit qu'il n'y avait plus de haricots ? fit-elle en en sortant un de sa poche.

D'un même geste, David et Emma se précipitèrent sur elle pour lui arracher leur seul moyen de s'en sortir vivant. D'un ample geste de la main, Régina leur envoya une vague d'énergie qui les jeta tous à terre, plusieurs mètres en arrière. Groggy, ils assistèrent impuissant à la victoire de la méchante Reine. Elle jeta le haricot à ses pieds et sauta dans le vortex en éclatant d'un rire démoniaque. Son rire résonnait encore dans les galeries quand ils purent enfin se relever.

– Que va-t-on faire maintenant ? Et comment désactiver ce cristal ? demandèrent les nains en aidant les autres à se relever.

– Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui s'y connaît assez en magie pour nous aider, dit David.

– Gold, déclara Emma. Rumpelstiltskin, précisa-t-elle en voyant l'air interrogateur de Flora.

– Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré personnellement mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler du Ténébreux, principalement de ses fameux marchés dont il sort toujours gagnant, rappela Flora avec inquiétude.

– Il a changé depuis qu'il est ici, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'il fait partie des gentils mais il est plus fréquentable qu'avant, la rassura Snow.

Flora prit le parti de leur faire confiance et les suivit jusqu'à la boutique de Gold. Emma demanda aux nains et à Anton de rester près de la mine afin que personne d'autre ne s'approche du cristal.

Comme prévu, ils trouvèrent Gold dans son arrière boutique, avec Belle. Ils lui firent part de la destruction des haricots et du cristal que Régina avait placé dans la mine, qui déclenchait ces tremblements. Tout autant concerné par la situation que les autres, il leur demanda de le mener vers ce cristal afin qu'il puisse l'examiner.

Ils emmenèrent donc Gold et Belle, qui avait insisté pour venir, à la mine pour voir le cristal de plus près. Arrivé devant, il passa un très long moment à l'examiner, en testant sa réaction à ses différents pouvoirs. Belle lui prêta assistance en prenant des notes pour lui.

Ne pouvant qu'attendre les conclusions du sorcier, Flora alla s'asseoir en retrait dans la grotte, les observant de loin. Elle s'étonna de la douceur et de la sollicitude qu'employait Rumpelstiltskin pour s'adresser à Belle.

– Je t'avais dit qu'il avait changé, fit Snow en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il s'est adouci depuis qu'elle est auprès de lui.

– Comment se sont-ils rencontrés ? demanda Flora, très intriguée.

Snow lui raconta rapidement leur rencontre au royaume enchanté, puis leur retrouvaille dans ce monde.

– Je connais quelqu'un qui ferait une syncope s'il voyait le Ténébreux aussi attentionné pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, marmonna Flora en caressant son pendentif.

– La personne qui t'a offert ce pendentif ? la questionna Snow.

– Effectivement, répondit Flora, les yeux dans le vague.

– Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ? déclara Snow, avec un sourire plein de sollicitude.

– Pourquoi "il" ? Cela pourrait être un cadeau d'une amie, fit remarquer Flora en esquivant la question.

– Parce que je sais reconnaître une personne amoureuse quand j'en vois une. Et il n'est pas très difficile de savoir que la personne qui t'a offert ce pendentif te manque beaucoup. Surtout quand on voit le nombre de fois que tu le caresse en soupirant, la taquina-t-elle.

– J'avais oublié à quel point Snow White est une spécialiste de l'amour, plaisanta son amie.

Elle raconta alors à son amie d'enfance tout ce qu'elle ne leur avait pas encore dit, depuis qu'elle s'était enfui de chez elle. Cela lui fit du bien de pouvoir en parler mais réveilla également son inquiétude de ne plus jamais revoir Killian.

– Hook ? Le Hook qui est parti avec la femme de Gold ? Femme que Gold a ensuite tué et tranché la main du pirate ? On parle bien du même ? enchaîna Snow, les yeux écarquillés.

– Oui, c'est bien lui, tu sembles bien connaître son histoire.

– Je connais bien celle de Gold surtout, je ne connais Hook que de réputation. Prions pour que ces deux-là ne se croisent jamais, soupira-t-elle.

Alors que Flora approuvait ces dires, elles entendirent Gold s'énerver et jeter l'appareil de mesure qu'il avait en main par terre. Elles se levèrent précipitamment et rejoignirent les autres pour comprendre cet accès de colère.

– Gold, que se passe-t-il ? demanda David.

– Il se passe que nous sommes condamnés, déclara-t-il brutalement.

– Expliquez-vous, qu'avez-vous découvert ? insista Emma.

Gold prit le temps de s'asseoir sur un rocher avant de répondre.

– Le seul moyen de désactiver le cristal, c'est de le vider de son énergie. Hors, je n'y arrive pas ! L'énergie du cristal repousse toutes mes tentatives magiques. Il n'y a que celle qui l'a activé qui pourrait le désactiver, expliqua-t-il avec brusquerie.

– En l'occurrence Régina, qui a quitté ce monde il y a quelques heures, désespéra Snow.

Un énième tremblement ponctua sa phrase. Dans un fracas assourdissant, de nombreux rochers tombèrent du plafond, noyant la galerie dans la poussière.

– Sortons d'ici avant d'être enseveli ! leur cria Emma en toussant.

Ils se précipitèrent tous vers la sortie. Quand il furent tous dehors, ils remarquèrent que la forêt commençait à reprendre ses droits. Plusieurs arbres avaient poussé près de la zone d'excavation.

Emma se tourna vers Gold, l'air très inquiète.

– Combien de temps avant que la forêt ne recouvre toute la ville ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– Une dizaine d'heures, quinze au maximum.

– Si peu ? Et vous ne pouvez absolument rien faire ? persista la shérif.

– Non, je ne peux rien faire ! répondit-il avec colère. J'ai déjà tout essayer, c'est sans espoir ! Profiter des dernières heures qu'il vous reste parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire contre. Elle a gagné !

Il prit Belle par la main et reparti vers la ville. Les nains et Anton firent de même, afin d'aller prévenir les autres habitants de Storybrooke.

– Ça ne peut pas finir comme ça ! s'exclama Snow alors que David la prenait dans ses bras.

– On va trouver une solution, on en trouve toujours une, la rassura-t-il.

– En attendant, éloignons-nous de l'épicentre, leur demanda Emma en voyant encore un arbre pousser près de l'entrée de la mine.

Ils convinrent de se retrouver sur la plage, la zone étant la plus éloignée de la mine.


	12. Chapter 12

Arrivés sur la plage, ils remarquèrent que les tremblements de terre étaient plus faible que près de la mine. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à regarder le problème dans touts les sens pour tenter de trouver une solution. Mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, plus ils en parlaient, et moins ils voyaient de solution. Régina avait parfaitement bien réussi son coup : aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait échapper à la destruction de la ville.

Alors que le désespoir commençait à les envahir, Snow remarqua une forme indistincte approchée depuis la mer.

– Un bateau, s'étonna-t-elle quand elle reconnu la forme au loin.

Emma se retourna brusquement pour regarder la forme que Snow pointait du doigt.

– Mais c'est impossible, personne venant de l'extérieur ne peut trouver Storybrooke ! Ni par la route, ni par la mer, Régina y avait bien veillé ! rappela-t-elle en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir le bateau qui se dirigeait vers le port.

– Un bateau pirate, murmura Flora sans oser y croire.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle avec étonnement en entendant sa réflexion.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Red pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris.

– C'est un bateau pirate ! répéta-t-elle plus fort, folle de joie.

Sans plus attendre, elle s'élança vers le port, priant pour que sa vue ne lui ait pas joué des tours. Avec quelques secondes de retard, ils la suivirent afin de vérifier ses dires et comprendre comment un bateau pouvait avoir trouver Storybrooke.

Le temps que Flora arrive aux abords de la jetée, le navire se rangea et accosta au quai le plus proche. Reconnaissant parfaitement le navire, elle se rua sur le quai et le remonta à vive allure. Arrivé à hauteur du bateau, elle vit son propriétaire sauter par-dessus la balustrade et atterrir souplement sur le quai. A peine ce fut-il redressé qu'elle lui sauta dans les bras en éclatant de rire. Il la fit tournoyer plusieurs fois en laissant éclater sa joie. Quand la jeune femme retoucha enfin le sol, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec avidité, baiser auquel qu'elle répondit avec empressement. Incapables de s'arrêter, ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser, tout à leur joie de ces retrouvailles inespérées.

– J'ai remué ciel et terre pour te retrouver ! dit Hook quand il pu reprendre son souffle. J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais !

– Et moi j'étais persuadée du contraire, lui répondit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Elle aperçu alors sa bague accrochée au collier du pirate.

– C'était la seule chose qui me restait de toi, le seule chose qui prouvait que tu avais bel et bien existé, lui expliqua-t-il en faisant mine d'ôter son collier pour lui rendre sa bague.

– Non, garde-la, elle est très bien où elle est, déclara-t-elle en l'empêchant de retirer son collier.

– J'avais également ton tricorne mais il est trop petit pour moi, plaisanta le pirate. Je l'ai laissé dans ma cabine.

Flora ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer en imaginant Hook avec son tricorne.

Il la resserra contre lui, trop heureux de l'avoir enfin retrouver. C'est alors que Flora remarqua une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas prêté attention jusqu'à présent : le silence absolu qui régnait autour d'eux.

– Tu n'as pas emmené l'équipage ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Non, ne sachant pas où j'allais atterrir, j'ai préféré les laisser à terre.

– Et comment peux-tu manœuvrer un bateau de cette taille sans équipage ?

– C'est un navire magique, il se manœuvre d'une main, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

– A quoi te sert l'équipage alors ?

– Que serait un capitaine pirate sans matelots pour exécuter ses ordres ? rétorqua-il avec flegme.

– C'est juste. Et comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?

– Grâce à un haricot magique bien sûr ! Les géants n'en font peut-être plus pousser mais ils en restent encore quelques-uns sur le marché, pour ceux qui savent à qui s'adresser. Et j'ai également le billet de retour, ajouta-t-il en sortant un haricot de sa bourse.

Flora se retourna vers ses amis qui l'attendaient à l'autre bout du quai et réfléchit à vive allure.

– Tu as bien fait de ne pas emmener l'équipage, nous allons avoir besoin de place.

– Comment cela ?

– Ton navire peut-il accueillir une trentaine de personnes ainsi que des vivres et probablement du matériel ? demanda la jeune femme sans lui répondre.

– Euh, oui je pense. Les cales sont vides, la plupart pourront y dormir. On sera à l'étroit et ce ne sera pas confortable pour tout le monde, mais c'est faisable. Et pour quelle raison devrais-je embarquer autant de monde ?

– Parce que la ville va être détruite dans quelques heures, lui répondit-elle avec gravité.

Il la regarda avec étonnement en sentant un énième tremblement de terre auquel il n'avait pas encore vraiment prêter attention.

– D'où les tremblements de terre.

Elle acquiesça en faisant signe aux autres de se rapprocher. Elle raconta rapidement au capitaine l'histoire des disparus du royaume enchanté et du dispositif de Régina qui allait rayer la ville de la carte.

Ses amis s'approchèrent, David et Snow regardant Hook avec suspicion, connaissant sa réputation de pirate, Emma regardant avec grand intérêt son navire.

– Vous cherchiez un moyen de sauver tout le monde de la destruction de Storybrooke ? La voici, fit Flora en montrant le navire d'un ample geste du bras.

– Nous ne pouvons pas quitter les abords de la ville, même par voies maritimes, sans risque d'en mourir, lui rappela David.

– Et avec un haricot magique ? C'était l'idée de départ. Et afin d'être sûr que tout le monde soit transporté en même temps dans le vortex, on pourrait se servir du bateau de Hook.

– Dans ce cas-là, oui, nous sommes tous sauvés. Si tu daignes nous aider évidemment, dit-il en s'adressant au pirate.

– Je suis venu ici pour chercher Flora et la ramener dans son monde. Je n'ai pas de raison particulière pour vous embarquer. Mais elle refusera de vous laisser en arrière alors je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, répondit Hook avec désinvolture. Ce service risque de te coûter cher, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Flora, faisant frissonner cette dernière.

– Alors le problème est réglé ! Allons prévenir les autres et préparer l'évacuation, déclara Emma en prenant en main la suite des opérations.

Flora remercia Hook du regard et ils se dirigèrent tous vers le centre-ville.

Là-bas, le chaos régnait. Des arbres étaient sortis de nulle part, défonçant l'asphalte et quelques bâtiments. Les seuls personnes qu'ils croisèrent se dirigeaient toutes vers le restaurant de Granny, ils les suivirent donc.

Arrivés au restaurant, ils virent que presque tous les habitants étaient effectivement présents, le restaurant n'ayant jamais réuni autant de monde. En voyant arriver Emma et les autres, le silence se fit dans la salle, en attente d'une solution de leur part. Ils leurs annoncèrent comment ils allaient tous pouvoir quitter la ville sans risque et David commença à organiser les vivres et le matériel à embarquer.

Hook, resté en retrait, balaya la salle des yeux quand son regard croisa celui de Gold.

– Toi ! s'exclama-t-il avec hargne en se dirigeant vers lui.

Flora le rattrapa par le bras afin de l'empêcher de s'en prendre à Gold.

Il se retourna brusquement vers elle.

– Je refuse de l'embarquer ! Tous les autres peuvent venir à bord de mon navire, mais lui il restera crever ici ! cracha-t-il avec véhémence.

Voyant tous les regards converger vers eux, Flora entraîna le pirate dans un coin plus tranquille.

– On ne peut pas le laisser ici, en tout cas Emma et Snow refuseront ! Pour elles, soit on part tous, soit personne ne part. Et je refuse de partir sans elles, sans aucun d'entre eux, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais ! lui expliqua-t-elle quand ils se furent éloignés.

– J'ai déjà perdu une femme que j'aimais à cause de lui, il est hors de question que cela recommence !

– Je l'ai côtoyé plusieurs fois depuis que je suis arrivée ici, et j'ai constaté qu'il avait changé. Il n'est plus le Ténébreux tel que tu l'a connu !

– Tu veux dire qu'il n'a plus de pouvoir ?

– Non, il en a toujours, mais il ne s'en sert pas pour nuire, il a tout fait pour nous aider à sauver cette ville. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit totalement du côté des gentils mais il n'est plus aussi mauvais et aussi égoïste qu'avant. Et il a trouvé quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour lui, qui fait ressortir ses bons côtés ! tenta de le convaincre Flora.

– C'est une excellente chose ! déclara-t-il.

– Tu trouves ? demanda la jeune femme, étonnée qu'il soit d'accord avec elle.

– Tout à fait, comme ça je pourrais le faire souffrir en la tuant, comme j'ai souffert quand il s'en est prit à Milah ! répondit-il avec un sourire sinistre.

– Et tu recréeras le monstre qu'il était avant d'atterrir ici ! Il cherchera à me tuer pour se venger, tu le poursuivra de nouveau pour te venger, ce sera sans fin !

Les poings et la mâchoire serrés par la colère, Hook n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son ennemi. Flora se planta devant lui et le força à la regarder.

– Le tuer ou le faire souffrir ne la fera pas revenir ! lui dit-elle durement. Et ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voudrait, tu le sais parfaitement, tu me l'a avoué toi-même !

En entendant ces mots, le pirate se calma légèrement, comprenant qu'elle avait raison.

– Je ne te demande pas de lui pardonner, je sais que c'est impossible, mais seulement de le tolérer sur ton navire le temps du voyage de retour, le pria-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes avant que Hook ne détourne la tête. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant de répondre.

– D'accord, mais il y séjournera pieds et poings liés au fond d'une cale. Si je le croise sur le pont, s'il dit ou fait quelque chose qui me déplaît, je le tue sur le champ ! menaça-t-il d'un ton vibrant de rage.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et quitta le restaurant en claquant violemment la porte. Flora soupira de soulagement, cela aurait pu très mal tourné. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à accomplir : faire accepter ces conditions à Gold.

Le magicien ne les avait pas quitté du regard dès le moment où le pirate l'avait interpellé.

– Comment avez-vous réussi à faire en sorte qu'il ne m'arrache pas la tête ? lui demanda-t-il avec curiosité quand elle fut près de lui.

– Je lui ai dit que vous aviez changé, que vous n'étiez plus aussi néfaste et sanguinaire que par le passé. A vous de me donner raison maintenant, parce qu'il est encore très loin d'en être convaincu, déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

– Il a vraiment changé ! s'exclama Belle qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

– Je le sais, et en grande partie grâce à toi, reconnu Flora en lui souriant. Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre. Au départ, il refusait de vous laisser monter sur son navire, j'ai réussi à le faire changer d'avis, mais sous certaines conditions.

– Lesquelles ? l'interrogea-t-il avec circonspection.

– Pieds et poings liés, sans sortir de la cale, annonça-t-elle après un silence d'hésitation de quelques secondes. Si vous vous pliez à ces exigences, il ne s'en prendra pas à vous.

– Non ! Tu n'as pas à accepter ce genre de conditions absurdes, il n'en a aucun droit ! s'énerva Belle.

– Il est en position de force puisque ce sera uniquement grâce à lui si nous nous en sortons tous vivant. Il a droit de vie et de mort sur nous, soupira-t-il. Et je m'attendais à des conditions plus extrêmes, j'aurais pu me retrouver à servir de figure de proue. Si je veux vivre, je n'ai pas le choix, j'accepte.

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, Flora soupira de soulagement.

– C'est une énorme concession qu'il vous fait, j'espère que vous en avez conscience. Je ferais en sorte que votre séjour à bord du navire soit le plus confortable possible, au vu des circonstances lui promit-elle, satisfaite de ne pas avoir eu à batailler d'avantage.

Gold par contre, tâchait encore de convaincre Belle qu'il avait fait le bon choix. S'il voulait prouver qu'il avait changé, il devait accepter ces conditions.

– Vous devriez commencer à vous préparer au départ, les coupa-t-elle. Allez voir David pour cela.

Elle put enfin sortir afin de rejoindre Hook. Elle le trouva dehors, adossé à la barrière entourant la terrasse, tournant le dos au restaurant.

– Il a accepté, tu n'auras pas à te soucier de lui, lui annonça-t-elle en s'adossant à son tour.

Le pirate grogna plus qu'il ne répondit, le visage toujours fermé. Ils restèrent côte à côte quelques instants sans dire un mot, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Flora redoutait qu'il lui en veuille d'avoir insister pour que Gold puisse embarquer. Mais contre toute attente, il tendit le bras et la ramena vers lui, la serrant contre son torse. Rassurée, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et se blottit contre lui, évacuant la tension qu'elle avait accumulé sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

– S'il se permet le moindre écart de conduite, je le tuerais, lui rappela-t-il.

– Je le sais, et je ne t'en empêcherais pas. Mais j'aurais tellement préféré que vous ne vous recroisiez jamais, regretta-t-elle.

– Moi aussi. Je n'ai pas aimé les mauvais souvenirs qui me sont revenu en le revoyant. Ni la rage qui m'a envahi. C'était comme si tout le calme et la sérénité que j'avais commencé à acquérir avec toi s'étaient envolés, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Elle se serra plus fort contre lui pour lui transmettre tout le réconfort possible.

– Je devrais retourner au navire pour préparer l'embarquement, annonça-t-il en la lâchant enfin.

– De mon côté, je vais voir où en sont les préparatifs. Nous te rejoindrons dans quelques heures, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps de toute façon.

Flora retourna dans le restaurant où tout le monde était sur le branle-bas de combat. Réunir tout le matériel et les vivres à emporter ainsi que préparer les gens au départ leur prirent deux heures. Ils les conduisirent ensuite tous vers le navire de Hook qui venait de terminer d'apprêter le bateau à accueillir autant de monde. Il resta sur le quai avec Flora pendant que Emma et David s'occupaient de faire monter les habitants.

– Il n'est pas attaché ! fit remarquer Hook avec colère quand il aperçut Gold dans la file.

– Je m'en occupe, s'empressa d'intervenir Flora. Mais je ne pourrais lui attacher que les mains sinon il ne sera pas capable de monter sur le bateau. Et je doute que tu veuilles le porter jusqu'à la cale.

– Fais comme tu veux, mais n'oublies pas de bien le rattacher ensuite. Je veux qu'il soit incapable de bouger, précisa le pirate avant de se détourner.

Flora se chargea donc de lier les mains de Gold et de le guider vers les cales, Belle les suivant de près. Quand il fut installé, Flora lui attacha également les pieds, comme demandé par Hook.

Elle alla ensuite sur le pont où elle trouva le capitaine près du gouvernail. En montant au gaillard d'arrière, elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser le bois verni du navire. Après des mois passé à son bord, il était devenu comme sa deuxième maison.

Elle s'approcha de Hook et se coula dans ses bras.

– Être sur ce bateau m'avait manqué, soupira-t-elle.

– C'est la seule chose qui t'ai manqué ?

Flora fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants.

– L'équipage me manque également.

Sa réponse fit rire le pirate. Il lui releva la tête et l'embrassa, pour bien lui faire comprendre qui avait manqué à qui.

– Très bientôt, tout cela sera terminé. Nous débarquerons tout ce beau monde dans le royaume enchanté, nous récupérerons les matelots et nous reprendrons la mer,lui promit-il.

Les habitants avaient finis d'embarquer et s'étaient installés là où la place le permettait. Hook manœuvra son navire afin de sortir de la jetée et de s'éloigner des quais. La plupart des occupants du bateau gardait les yeux rivés sur la ville qui disparaissait à mesure que la forêt reprenait ses ils furent à bonne distance, le pirate sortit le haricot magique de sa poche et le lança dans la mer. Un maelström se forma immédiatement, commençant à attirer le navire. Il cria à tous de s'accrocher et dirigea le bateau droit dans le tourbillon ainsi créé qui les aspira d'un coup.

Il ne resta plus aucune trace de Storybrooke, ni de ses habitants.

FIN

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, merci !


End file.
